


what to get a man who can buy your whole world

by EnderMoonstone



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gifted to my good friend bubs bc it was originally for them <3, happy birthday my favorite man, ive had this wip forever so i just put it together and posted it, just tasuku being real sappy, so many carrots. lots of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderMoonstone/pseuds/EnderMoonstone
Summary: Tasuku is pretty bad at gift-giving. What do you get a man who can buy anything you give him ten times over?
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	what to get a man who can buy your whole world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majorbubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorbubs/gifts).



Tasuku is really bad at gift-giving.

Homare’s birthday is coming up alarmingly quickly, and he has no idea what to get him. Homare is richer than Tasuku will ever be in his entire life; what’s the point of buying him something he could just buy himself? And Tasuku doesn’t want to be a bad boyfriend...

He’ll make Homare’s favorite food. Carrots. It’s not like Tasuku has amazing cooking skills, but carrots can’t be that hard, right? But just making a pile of cooked carrots won’t be enough… Homare is a dramatic person, and he deserves something dramatic in kind.  
  
So Tasuku goes searching. How many different carrot dishes can he make? A quick search shows… not much besides mostly covering them in various spices. But he _does_ find a couple interesting things. Some Indian dish that’s basically a carrot pudding… carrot cake is always a classic… carrot soup? Oh, even carrot curry! These should all be pretty easy, right? It’s just carrots with some heat and random ingredients applied. 

But he doesn’t know which dish to choose. ...So he chooses all of them. It’s a lot, but it’ll be like a spread; they could even share it. He waves off his own concern and saves the recipes on his phone, beginning to write down a shopping list.

_...This is going to take a lot of carrots. _

After a thorough investigation of the spice rack, he deduces the ingredients he still needs to purchase. Thankfully Omi and Izumi are exotic food fiends, so a lot of what he’s looking for is already there, ready and waiting to be cooked. Thank God Izumi can’t resist a discounted bottle of garam masala. With that out of the way, he narrows down his shopping list and heads out to his car, preparing himself. He’s not a great cook, so he’s not sure how well he’ll be able to ascertain quality… maybe he should have asked Omi to come with him? But the poor guy’s got midterms coming up… he’ll be fine on his own. 

After two hours too many of exploring the grocery store, Tasuku flops down in the driver’s seat, the shopping bags safely in the trunk of his car. This is going to be a lot of work… but in Tasuku’s mind, Homare deserves no less. He’s an absolute delight despite their rocky start, and he deserves a fun twist on his favorite food for his birthday. 

He heads inside, lugging his grocery bags full of far too many carrots with him. Luckily the kitchen is empty and should be for a while, considering it’s the afternoon and nowhere near dinner time yet. He gets started, knowing his thumb will be cramping from peeling so many carrots.

***

A couple hours later, Tasuku wipes his forehead with his arm as he puts a loaf pan full of carrot cake in the oven. On the stove are pots full of curry, soup, and sweet carrot pudding, cooling down and ready to be packed away in the fridge to give Homare a birthday dinner he won’t forget. Curry and soup are easy to reheat, so he’s not worried about packing them into containers; it’s easier that way, since Homare will likely be celebrating his birthday all day, and Tasuku will want to be there as his boyfriend. He carefully ladles everything into containers and sticks it in the fridge. After a while, once the oven beeps, he lets the cake rest before covering the pan and setting it beside the bread products, hidden in the back so nobody will touch it. He packs up the pudding and puts it in the fridge; the recipe website said it could be served chilled, so he’s not worried about reheating it. He wipes his hands off one last time and smiles, satisfied; this is sure to be a celebration Homare will never forget.

***

“Tasukuuu…” A low voice croons near Tasuku’s ear as he sleeps peacefully. The voice spooks him awake, and he nearly bangs his forehead into the ceiling as he sits bolt upright—just barely stopping himself in time.

“Wh- Homare-?!” He runs his hand through his hair to settle it, seeming a little grumpy. In reality, he can’t be too mad at Homare; it _is_ his birthday, after all, and he has right to be excited. “Couldn’t you wait until I woke up?”  
  
“Absolutely not! This is an entire twenty-four hours dedicated to yours truly, and I intend not to waste a single second of them!” He bounces a bit on the ladder to Tasuku’s bed, which makes him wince when it creaks.

“Alright, alright, just… get down off the ladder and let me get dressed, okay? We can do whatever you want after that.” The phrase ‘whatever you want’ seems to delight the older man, and he nods as he steps off the ladder.

“I will be waiting in the lounge! I trust you won’t stall?” He bats his eyelashes at him before running out like a whirlwind; and of course Tsumugi is fast asleep through all of that. Tasuku groans and fixes his hair, carefully rolling out of bed. Guess there’s no morning run for him today… all day will be dedicated to doting on his boyfriend. But that’s okay. He gets dressed in something that can take some wear and tear, as Homare is likely to drag him around to many places. Once he’s ready, he heads down to the lounge, where Homare sits with a book, legs crossed elegantly.

“You look cute this morning,” Tasuku hums, coming around the back of the couch to drape his arms over Homare’s shoulders. He’s wearing cute red pajamas with a silk robe draped lazily around his shoulders, giving him a beautifully disheveled look… a look that he always has, really.

“You think so? These are my favorite pajamas; the robe is so delicate that I hate to wear it too much, but today is a special occasion so I thought I’d treat myself. It’s still so early in the morning, after all!” Despite his declaration of the time, his voice is still so loud… he must  _ really _ be excited.

“Mmhm… what did you want to do first? You know I’m down for anything.”

Homare tilts his head, seeming confused. Did he really not think about that the entire time? “...I’m not sure, really. I could certainly use some pampering, though.” He grins.

Tasuku shakes his head fondly. “Why don’t we go back to your room? I can give you a massage or something.”

“That sounds lovely, dear.” Homare stands and leans up just slightly to give him a kiss on the jaw, taking his hand. “Lead the way, won’t you?”

***

One gentle massage and a few hours later, which were filled with various activities like opening presents from the rest of Winter Troupe and having an impromptu poetry seminar, it was  _ finally _ dinnertime. He’d told Omi the night before not to prepare anything for dinner; his carrot spread was quite enough for everyone, and he was sure Homare would want to share it with everyone. But he hadn’t told Homare yet.

“Hey, Homare,” Tasuku hums, looking down at his boyfriend reading a book on the couch in his room. “Guess what’s for dinner?”  
  
Without even looking up, Homare hums in thought. “Well, I would suppose it’s something delicious of Omi’s making—my mouth waters just thinking about it! He makes such exquisite cuisine—”

“Wrong.”   
  
“Huh?” That gets him to look up.

“I made you something special for your birthday. A whole dinner spread for everyone to share. I have to go heat it all up, if you’d like to wait here? I can call you down once it’s ready.”

“Oh… that sounds lovely, Tasuku. I can’t wait to see what you made!” His ruby eyes light up eagerly as he leans up from his comfy position to give Tasuku a tight hug. “Please call me down as soon as possible! I can’t wait!” 

Tasuku chuckles warmly. “Okay, okay. I will. Just lemme go first.” Once Homare’s arms are securely back at his sides, he gets up to heat up all the carrot dishes he made.

***

Homare comes down the stairs, phone in hand with his and Tasuku’s LIME conversation open. He’d told him to come down… so what on earth did that man make?

As soon as he steps into the lounge, the scent hits him.  _ Carrots _ . Various other sweet and spicy scents waft through the air, but Homare would be able to smell carrots anywhere. What on  _ earth _ did Tasuku make?

He steps into the kitchen, looking around curiously. “Tasuku?”

“Homare!” Tasuku smiles softly. “Ready to see everything I made? Check out the table.”

He looks over at the table, blinking. Soup… curry… off to the side there’s even carrot desserts. “You made all of this… out of carrots?”

“I found out there’s a  _ lot _ more you can do with carrots than just dip them in ranch,” Tasuku teases, coming over to his side. “I wasn’t sure what to buy you, since you could buy anything ten times over that I could possibly get you… so I made you something yummy instead.” He glances down at Homare. “...Do you like it?”

Homare is silent for a moment, before turning and throwing his arms around Tasuku. “I love it! I simply can’t wait to dig in—is everyone else sharing? I simply must call them down here! We can have some of my favorite wine—oh, and grape juice for the minors! They deserve something fancy too!” And… there goes the red-haired whirlwind, going to grab everyone for his birthday dinner. 

Tasuku smiles and shakes his head fondly. Always like that… but he wouldn’t trade his boyfriend for the world. Not ever.


End file.
